The Kiss
by S.M. Jackson
Summary: After an accidental kiss, Alvin is now on the run from a very mad Brittany. He dreads having to go back to school tomorrow, afraid of what she'll do to him. However, when he stands up to her, Alvin gets a little more than he bargained for. ASxBM
1. Chapter 1

**This story is largely inspired by an episode of Ned's Declassified from Nick. If you've seen the episode, you already know where this is going. If not, you're in for a surprise.**

It started out as a normal Wednesday afternoon. As the dismissal bell rang, the students filled the hallways, digging around in their lockers and ready to make their way home after a hard day at school. And as always, Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller were once again going at it.

Alvin told Brittany, "I _so _got a better grade on the test than _you_!"

Brittany scoffed, "Oh, please!" Brittany placed her hands on her hips, "The day _you _get a good grade on a test is the day when pigs fly!"

Alvin joked, "Then you'd better start flapping your wings."

Brittany gasped and then started steaming, "Oh, you did _not _just go there!"

Unknown to the two arguing chipmunks, Jeanette was walking in the direction of Alvin, but couldn't see due to the large stack of books she was carrying, which blocked her vision.

Alvin got close to Brittany's face, "I did. What you gonna do about…"

Before Alvin could finish, Jeanette accidently bumped into Alvin!

"Oops! Sorry!"

When she did, Alvin went forward, accidently pressing his lips against Brittany's! After a few seconds, Alvin pulled away in terror and covered his mouth.

Brittany looked shocked, and then angry, "You… _kissed _me!"

Alvin gulped, "Uh-oh!" Alvin panicked and started running!

Brittany quickly gave chase, "Get back here, Alvin Seville!"

As Alvin ran the halls, he started asking, "Where to go? Where to go?!" Then, Alvin saw a beacon of hope. The boy's bathroom!

"Alvin!" Brittany had almost caught up with the chipmunk boy, but Alvin quickly bolted into the bathroom. Brittany stopped just in front of the door and grunted, "You have to come out of there _some _time! And when you do, I'll be waiting!"

Alvin heard this as he panted and sweated from the thought of what Brittany was going to do to him.

"Alvin?"

Alvin screamed, "Don't hurt me!" Alvin calmed down when he realized the voice was his brother, Simon, "Oh, Simon! It's you!"

Simon asked, "What did you do this time?"

Alvin gulped and blushed, "I… I… accidently kissed Brittany."

Simon gasped in shock, "Oh, my."

Alvin grabbed his brother and started shaking him, "And now, she's waiting outside the bathroom, ready to… to… well, I don't know! But she's going to do something _bad_!"

Simon broke from his brother's grip and said, "Well, this is quite the quandary. But, you can't stay in here forever."

"Sure, I can!"

"No, I mean you really can't." Simon explained, "If Principal Talbot catches you in here after school hours, it could mean detention, suspension, and you'll be at Dave's wrath as well."

Alvin worried for a second, but then thought, "Hold on! My brain just hatched an idea!"

Simon rolled his eyes, "Oh, brother."

Moments later, Brittany was still waiting outside of the boy's room. As she had her back turned, a figure stepped out of the bathroom, and when she turned around, she saw what appeared to be Alvin from the back, "Hold it!" Brittany tackled 'Alvin' to the ground and turned 'Alvin' over!

To her surprise, it was Simon in Alvin's clothing, "Don't hurt me!"

"What?!" Brittany turned around and saw Alvin dressed in Simon's clothes, "Hey!"

"Yipes!" Alvin rushed off as quickly as he could!

Brittany got up and started chasing him again, "Get back here!"

After a while, Alvin was a few feet away from walking out of school, when he stopped to catch his breath, "Almost… there."

"Alvin!"

Alvin saw Brittany running right to him! Alvin looked around for something, anything. A fire alarm! Alvin, have no disregard for the consequences, pulled the alarm! As the alarm blared, the sprinklers went off! This caused Brittany to stop and scream at the sight of her now wet head of hair, "My hair!"

Alvin quickly rushed out of the school and laughed, "I'm free!"

Meanwhile, as Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette walked home, Eleanor asked, "Theodore, where are you brothers?"

"I don't know." Theodore answered, "Simon said he was going to the bathroom, and Alvin and Brittany were in the middle of another fight."

Theodore wondered, "I wonder where he might be?"

Alvin rushed past the group, "Hi, guys! Bye, guys!"

The group stopped as Alvin rushed past them, and then, Brittany soon came rushing by, "Alvin!"

Jeanette said, "That answers one question, but it raises so many others."

After more running, Alvin finally made his way to the house and charged inside! As he stood in front of the door, he was panting like a mad man.

Dave saw Alvin and asked, "Alvin? What's wrong? And why are you wearing Simon's clothes?"

Before Alvin could answer, there was a knock at the door, "Wah! Dave, listen to me! If it's Brittany, tell her I'm not here!"

Alvin quickly rushed upstairs, "Alvin!" Dave answered the door, and sure enough, a very soaked Brittany Miller was standing there, hair a mess and make up running down her face, "Hello, Brittany."

"Don't 'Hello, Brittany' me, Mr. Seville! Where's Alvin?!"

Dave lied, "I'm sorry, Brittany. He's not here right now."

"Is that a fact? Well, if you see him, tell him to meet me in the hallway tomorrow before the bell."

"No problem." As Brittany walked off, Dave closed the door.

Alvin was at the top of the steps, sweating at the very words Brittany spoke, "Meet her in the hallway before the bell? She's going to murder me!"

**To see what happens, you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here is the last chapter. If it seems rushed, I did write it in about half an hour. But, the ending will shock you. Or not. Who knows?**

The next day at school, as Alvin and his brothers walked the halls, Alvin wore a pair of Groucho Marx glasses in a pathetic attempt to disguise himself. Simon said, "Alvin, you do know Brittany is too smart to fall for that disguise. It's obviously you behind those glasses."

Alvin replied, "Oh, what do you know?! Trust me, this disguise is going to work!"

"There you are!" The whole hallway went silent as Brittany stared dead on at Alvin with furious eyes, "You're mine, Alvin Seville!"

Alvin said in a deep voice, "I'm sorry, but I think you have me mistaken for another!" Brittany approached Alvin and jerked the glasses off his face, revealing him. Alvin felt his face momentarily and laughed nervously, "Hi."

As everyone in the hall chanted 'Fight' over and over, Simon said, "Farewell, brave nomad. I knew ye well."

Theodore covered his eyes, "I can't watch!"

Brittany pulled Alvin in by his shirt collar and growled, "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Before anything else, Principal Talbot appeared and shouted, "Children! What's going on here?"

Brittany gulped and quickly let go of Alvin, "Nothing, Principal Talbot!" Brittany put her arm around Alvin and lied, "Alvin and I were just having a little chat. Right, Alvin?"

Alvin wasn't sure why, but he also lied, "Yeah! Sure!"

Principal Talbot said, "Very well. Now, then, everyone move along! Class will be starting soon!"

As Talbot walked away and everyone cleared the halls, Brittany jerked her arm from Alvin and said, "You got lucky this time. But after school, you are mine! So, if I were you, I'd show up."

As Brittany walked away, Alvin gulped, "Oh, boy."

Hours later, as the bell rang for dismissal, Alvin tried desperately to leave, "Okay. If I can get out the doors, I can run home and hide!" However, as Alvin reached the doors, his path was blocked by Jeanette and Eleanor, "Whoo!"

Jeanette said, "I'm sorry we have to do this, Alvin…"

Eleanor said, "But Brittany needs you."

Alvin tried to double back the opposite way, "Never!" However, he ran right into Nathan! Alvin chuckled nervously, "Hello, Nathan."

Nathan picked up Alvin by his shirt collar and said, "Hello, victim."

A moment later, Alvin was outside with Brittany and the rest of the school. Luckily, they walked across the street, so they were off school property. The group chanted 'Fight' over and over like before as Brittany asked, "So, Alvin, got anything to say?"

Alvin shook in fear. He had a million questions racing through his head. What would happen? Would Brittany beat him up? Would she kill him? Would she… do something unspeakable? He didn't know. But, that's when he summoned what little courage he had left and said, "Just this. I know why you want to do this. You're scared of me."

"What?! That's crazy! I'm not scared of you!"

"Oh, really? Think about it. I'm the only person who's reckless enough to challenge you. Without me, you'd be lost. You'd have no one to challenge you! This whole time, I've been running, and you've been chasing, just so I could challenge you! Well, then… you want a piece of Alvin Seville?!" Alvin held out his arms and said, "Come and get it!"

The group went silent as Brittany looked at Alvin and finally said, "All right, then!" Everyone looked on as Brittany charged at Alvin.

Alvin thought to himself, "_Goodbye, cruel world._"

At that moment, Brittany leapt towards Alvin, wrapped her arms around his neck and… kissed him?! That's right. For a good 10 seconds, Brittany pressed her lips against Alvin's, adding in a passionate moan while doing so. The kids were all in shock, as was Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor. But none of them were more shocked than Alvin. When Brittany broke off the kiss, Alvin just stood there, wide eyed, stiff as a board, and his mouth stuck in the kiss face that he was in for those 10 seconds.

Brittany looked dreamily at the chipmunk boy and said, "You make me crazy."

Brittany turned around and started walking away, with her sister's right behind her. The group of kids left after, some surprised by the outcome, others disappointed that there was no fight. Simon and Theodore walked to their brother and Simon said, "Well… that was unanticipated. Wouldn't you agree, Alvin?"

Alvin didn't answer. He just stood there, stuck the way he had been the past few seconds. However, he did let out a high pitched moan.

Simon and Theodore said in unison, "Oh, brother!"

**If any of you wish to see anymore Chipmunk stories by me, I do have another one posted, and I have a poll where you can vote on what story I should work on next.**


	3. Prolouge

**Hello, again! Though I intended this story to be only two chapters, I decided to add in a prologue to it.**

The very next day, as Brittany was at her locker, Alvin approached her and asked, "Uh… Brittany?"

Brittany looked at Alvin, and instead of a usual hard look, she gave Alvin a surprisingly warm smile, "Hi, Alvin. How's it going?"

"Well… about yesterday…"

Brittany asked, "What about it?"

"Does this mean… we're… you know?" Alvin gulped.

"Dating?"

Alvin blurted out, "Yeah! That's it!"

"Well…" Brittany dragged out her word, and then followed up with, "Of course!"

Alvin weakly smiled, "Okay." Alvin wasn't use to this side of Brittany, "_Wow. I've never seen Brittany this nice before. It's kind of creepy._"

Brittany starting talking like her old self, "But I've got a few rules! We'll only go out on Fridays, weekends, and holidays; we alternate who picks where we go, starting with me; I don't do action movies, monster truck rallies, and I only go to a ball game if it's football, and in that case, only the Homecoming Game; no making out until our monthiversary; I don't pay for anything; and finally, if you try to hold my hand before the third date, I'll _break _yours off." Brittany tightly balled up her left hand into a fist to emphasize 'break.' Then, she took out a stack of books and handed them off to Alvin, "Now, carry my books," Brittany went back to her sweet voice, "Alvie." Brittany switched voices again, "Oh! And we give each other pet names. Understand?"

Alvin sighed, "Yes, Brittany."

Brittany asked, "Pardon? I didn't hear that."

Alvin groaned, "Yes… pumpkin."

Brittany gagged in disgust, "Yuck! I hate pumpkin. Try again."

Alvin groaned louder, "Sweetheart?"

Brittany smiled, "Perfect." Brittany playfully gestured Alvin to follow her, "Now, come along, Alvie, or we'll be late."

Alvin followed and thought, "_Much better_."

As they watched on, Simon and the other young chipmunks looked on. Simon shook his head, "Those two are so perfect together, it's almost pathetic."

The others said in unison, "Agreed!"

**If anyone wants me to do a little sequel to chronicle this new relationship, just tell me. If I get five people who want it, I'll do it! If not, then… NO SEQUEL FOR YOU!**


	4. Note

**Sorry to disappoint everyone, but I've canceled my plans for a sequel. However, I've got many other Chipmunk stories I've worked/am working on, and I'm sure some of you would probably like. I am also going to work on some others in the future. If you are still reading and are interested, then here is a list of them…**

**Alvin and the Teenmunks: **Inspired by ctw36's artwork. The Chipmunks and Chipettes are now High School teens, dealing with typical teen issues, such as peer pressure, puberty, zits, and Jeanette's development. However, when their siblings start to date, Alvin and Brittany can't take it and force the group apart! Could this really be the end, or will love conquer in the end? Cartoonverse AxB SxJ TxE Rated T.

**Munks Today, Men Tomorrow: **At 18 years old, the Chipettes wonder why the Chipmunks haven't tried to take their relationships to the next level. Well, since they won't make a move, the Chipettes will. Alvin and Brittany will fight for dominance in the bed, Simon and Jeanette will live out her romance novel fantasy, and Eleanor and Theodore will feed their appetite... for sex. Rated M for language and sex.

**Trick -or-Treat: **It's Halloween, and as usual, Theodore and Eleanor are sorting through the enormous bags of candy in hopes of doing some trading. However, Eleanor decides to Trick-AND-Treat Theodore during this trade.(1st story in my Theonor Holiday series)

**Christmas Sugar: **One day, as Theodore is baking Christmas cookies, Eleanor stops by to borrow some sugar. Theodore gives her some, and Eleanor returns the favor... if you catch my drift. (2nd Theonor Holiday story)

**Upcoming**

**Picture Perfect:**After destroying one of the Chipettes pictures, the Chipmunks try to find some way to replace it. That's when they get the idea of disguising themselves as the Chipettes and remaking the picture, all while keeping their cover and avoiding the real Chipettes at all costs.

**Alvin and the Chipmunks 4Ever: **At a series of events, Dave and the Chipmunks want the Chipettes out of the house. Luckily, their new next door neighbor, Ms. Miller, happily adopts the Chipettes, much to their disliking of her 'old fashioned' ways. What could possibly go wrong? … A lot.

**Alvin and the Chipmunks: Seeing Double: **In the Cartoonverse, one of Simon's new inventions accidently opens a portal to another dimension, pulling the CGI Chipmunks into their world. After first, neither group sees eye to eye, but after some time together, they see their not so different after all.

**A Nutty Valentine: **On Valentine's Day, Theodore was hoping to buy Eleanor a set of earrings to go with the necklace he gave her a few months ago. However, he is unable to make enough money to buy them. What'll Eleanor think when Theodore shows up empty handed?

**A Mom for Mother's Day: **One day, after a concert in Australia, the Chipettes actually run into their mother, named Charlene (yes, _that _Charlene). After finding out why she abandoned them, they start to make up for lost time. Unfortunately, this causes them to nearly forget about Ms. Miller, who acted like their mother when they needed one most.

**I'm not sure when I'll start some of these, but I will. However, if there's anyone out there willing to collaborate with me on one of these stories… that'd be great; but again, sorry for not holding up on my sequel idea. Hope no one is **_**too **_**mad about it.**


End file.
